fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hulett The Movie/Credits
Directed by: *Scott Webb *Gairden Cooke (supervising director) Writing Credits: *Vance Gerry ... (story adapted by) & *Gary Trousdale ... (story adapted by) & *Kirk Wise ... (story adapted by) & *Joe Ranft ... (story adapted by) & *Virgil Geopper ... (story adapted by) & *James Rogers ... (story adapted by) & *George Get ... (story adapted by) & *Joe Grant ... (story adapted by) & *Phil Young ... (story adapted by) & *Butch Hartman ... (story adapted by) & *Keith Tucker ... (story adapted by) & *Boyd Kirkland ... (story adapted by) & *Frank Paur ... (story adapted by) & *Hank Tucker ... (story adapted by) & *Peter Alvarado ... (story adapted by) & *Robert Taylor ... (story adapted by) & *Ralph Baskhi ... (story adapted by) & *Glen Lovett ... (story adapted by) & *Keith Scoble ... (story adapted by) & *Andy Roper ... (story adapted by) *D.C. Thompson ... (based on "Human of the Vegetables") & *Dean Clark ... (based on "Human of the Vegetables") Cast: *Eddie Murphy ... Leonard Hulett/Captain Hulett (speaking voice) *Freddie Murphy ... Leonard Hulett/Captain Hulett (singing voice) *Michael Hordern ... Mr. Davidson (voice) *Alan Oppenheimer ... Professor Carrot and King Carrot (voice) *Cheech Marin ... Fetch the Onion (voice) *Susan Sherdian ... Robyn Starling the Girl (voice) *Jimmy Hibbert ... Mr. Starling (voice) *Bette Milder ... Mrs. Johnson (voice) *Robin Williams ... Mr. Nine the Storyteller, Space Man, Dumber the Elephant (voice) *Jim Cummings ... Tomy the Dog, Mr. Cat (voice) *Diane Pershing ... Princess Alexandra (voice) *Peter Cullen ... Barth the Hound, Pippin the Bug King (voice) *Frank Welker ... Ringo the Rat (voice) *Neil Ross ... Delivery Service 1 (voice) *Michael Bell ... Delivery Service 2 (voice) *John Stephenson ... Dr. Ten (voice) *Jerry Nelson ... Thing Guard 1 (voice) *Dave Goelz ... Thing Guard 2 (voice) *Richard Hunt ... Thing Guard 3 (voice) *Steve Whitmire ... Thing Guard 4 (voice) *Jim Henson ... Thing Guard 5 (voice) *Frank Oz ... Thing Guard 6 (voice) Produced by: *Michael Shires ... executive producer *James Phillipson ... producer *Richard Kenny ... supervising producer *Chris Michaelson ... associate producer *Charles Michael Hill ... co-producer *Michael Reynolds ... co-producer *Richard Celador ... creative producer Music by: *Robert Folk Film Editing by: *Roy Tanner Casting by: *Michael Wallace Art Direction by: *Doug Scheib Production Management: *Ken Phillipson ... production supervisor *Thomas Musker ... production manager *Jim Organisation ... executive in charge of production *Sarah Kellaway ... director of production Art Department: *Laurie Sharpe ... character designer Sound Department: *Jim Blodgett ... sound effects editor *Matt Cope ... sound effects editor *Michael L. DePatie ... sound effects editor (as Mike DePatie) *John Detra ... sound effects editor *Karen Doulac ... sound effects editor *Ron Fedele ... sound effects editor *Leonard T. Geschke ... sound effects editor *Jerry Jacobson ... sound effects editor *Nicholas James ... sound effects editor (as Nick James) *Warren Taylor ... sound effects editor *Michael Tomack ... sound effects editor *Peter Tomaszewicz ... sound effects editor *John Wood ... dubbing mixer *Patrick Barrett ... dialogue editor Visual Effects by: *Roy Huckerby ... special effects *Graeme Rowley ... effects animator *Don McManus ... effects animator *John Brown ... effects animator *James Michaels ... effects animator *Bernard Germanetti ... effects animator *Don Abrams ... process effects Animation Department: *Milton Fredlund ... layout artist *Steve Lumley ... layout artist *David Skinner ... layout artist *Sebastian Hurpia ... layout artist *Sue Speer ... background artist *Milan Zahorsky ... background artist *Richard Zaloudek ... background artist *Paul McAdam ... animator *Wallace Logue ... animator *Richard Jones ... animator *Ray Nowland ... animator *Susan Beak ... animator *Athol Henry ... animator *Richard Slapczynski ... animator *Cam Ford ... animator *Peter Gardiner ... animator *Rowl Greenhalg ... animator *Athol Henry ... animator *Greg Ingram ... animator *Peter Luschwitz ... animator *Vivien Ray ... animator *Irena Slapczynski ... animator *Warwick Gilbert ... animation director *Chris Cuddington ... animation director *Don MacKinnon ... animation director *Kevin Roper ... animation director *Robbert Smit ... animation director *Gus McLaren ... animation director *Hyo Bin Ahn ... animator *Hangduk Cho ... animator (as Joh Hang Deok) *Yoh Han Han ... animator (as Han Yoh Han) *Choi Hoon ... animator *Lee Hyun Aeh ... animator *Hoon-chil Jou ... animator (as Joo Hoon Chil) *Jae-ook Jung ... animator (as Jung Jae Oohk) *Han Soo Kim ... animator (as Kim Han Soo) *Mi-hee Kim ... animator (as Kim Mi Hee) *Young-in Kim ... animator (as Kim Yung Inn) *Yung-oon Kim ... animator (as Kim Yung Oohn) *Hyo Suk Koh ... animator (as Koh Hyo Seok) *Dohk-moh Lee ... animator (as Lee Dohk Moh) *Gun Sul Lee ... animator (as Lee Guhn) *Han-oak Lee ... animator (as Lee Han Ohk) *Ho-joon Lee ... animator (as Lee Ho Joon) *Jae Bok Lee ... animator (as Lee Jae Bok) *Kang-jin Lee ... animator (as Lee Kang Jin) *Soo-jong Lee ... animator (as Lee Soo Jong) *Kyung-suk Min ... animator (as Min Kyung Seok) *Sung-ho Shin ... animator (as Shin Seong Ho) *Hyungsuk Suh ... animator (as Seo Hyun Seok) *Yoon Sung Ook ... animator (as Yoon Seong Oohk) *Joon-yong Sung ... animator (as Seong Joon Yong) *Dong-kun Won ... animator (as Won Dong Kwon) *Duksoo Yang ... animator (as Yang Deok Soo) *Ingrid Carlstrom ... assistant animator *Carolyn Davis ... assistant animator *Maggie Geddes ... assistant animator *Alex Nicholas ... assistant animator *Marie Orr ... assistant animator *Mike Stapleton ... assistant animator *Marilyn Taylor ... assistant animator *Milan Zahorsky Jr.... assistant animator *Alexy Allen ... cel painting supervisor *Alina Bailey ... cel painter *Alice Clayton ... cel painting supervisor *Ceri Griffin ... cel painter *Anne Lasseray ... cel painter (as Ann Lasseray) *Dee Lodge ... cel painter *Lucy Owen ... cel painter *Pat Petronio ... cel painter *Corina Poore ... cel painter *Shaun Sewter ... cel painter *Janet Simmonds ... cel painter *Debbie Thaine ... cel painter Camera Department: *Graham Sharpe ... animation camera *Frank Hardie ... animation camera *John Aardal ... animation camera *Ralph Migliori ... animation camera *Errol Aubry ... animation camera (uncredited) *Ed Austin ... animation camera (uncredited) *Christine Beck ... animation camera (uncredited) *John Cunningham ... animation camera (uncredited) *Roncie Hantke... animation camera (uncredited) *Brandy Hill ... animation camera (uncredited) *Ron Jackson ... animation camera (uncredited) *Dan Larsen ... animation camera (uncredited) *David J. Link ... animation camera (uncredited) *Jim Pickel ... animation camera (uncredited) *Lin-Z Rogers ... animation camera (uncredited) *Dean G. Teves ... animation camera (uncredited) *Chuck Warren ... animation camera (uncredited) Editorial Department: *Nigel Rutter ... assistant editor *Roy Hill ... animation editor *Steven C. Brown ... supervising story editor *Robert T. Gills ... supervising editor *Larry Whelan ... assistant to supervising editor *Rick Gehr ... assistant to supervising editor Music Department: *Emery Kennethson ... music editor *Robert Folk ... conductor *Michael Young ... orchestrator *Richard L. Wallace ... music supervisor *James Davies ... music coordinator *Freddie Murphy ... music and lyrics by: songs Other Crew: *Bob Burrows ... production controller *Chris Phillips ... production controller *Andrew Bax ... production controller *Simon White ... production controller *Mike Stern ... post production supervisor *Bob Strew ... post production manager *Clayton Darling ... post production coordinator *Susan Blu ... voice director *Terri Gauskin ... production assistant *Bernard Edwards ... production coordinator *Buzz Dixon ... story editor *Russ Heath ... model designer *Robert T. Selman ... educational advisor *Anne P. Selman ... educational advisor *Andrew Golov ... telecine supervisor *Sarah Swiskow... telecine supervisor *Larry Parr ... creative constulant *James Benny ... creative director *Nigel Rutter ... assistant editor *Roy Hill ... animation editor Special Thanks: *Bernard Matthews (uncredited) Production Companies: *Beauty and the Beast Animation Studios *Scott Webb Films (as a Scott Webb film) *Reynolds Webb Studios *Silver Studio Parents II (in association with) *Michael Shires Pictures (presents) (as Michael Shires) Distributors: *Columbia Pictures (1986) (USA) (theatrical) Other Companies: *Screen Music Studios (SMS) (music recording) *Weddington Productions (sound effects) *Wally Burr Recording (voice recording) *Yoram Gross Films (animation) *Akom Productions Company (animation) *Saxon/Ross Film Design (main and end titles designed by) *Dolby Stereo (in selected theatres) (as Dolby Stereo®) *Michael Shires Records (original soundtrack available on) (as Captain Hulett The Movie is Original Soundtrack Available from Cassette and Compact Disc from Michael Shires Records Shires) *Technicolor (prints) Category:Credits Category:Michael Shires films Category:Shires animated films Category:Michael Shires Animation Studios Category:1980s films Category:American animated films Category:Animated Movies